


Twisted Wonderland One-Shots

by ars_obscura



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Azul Ashengrotto - Freeform, Character Study, It started as a simple drabble, Multi, Other, twisted Wonderland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ars_obscura/pseuds/ars_obscura
Summary: This is where I'm posting  all of my TW pieces, they can vary from angst and character studies to shameless smut.Usually it's shameless smut though.Mostly all of them will be x reader but who knows.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Twisted Wonderland One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> No I didn't read Azul's chapter just yet, my character study is based on the impression I have of him if that makes any sense.  
> This begun as a short drabble and I thought it would be nice sharing as a Azul x Reader so I really hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did. ♡

“Gluttony, that’s your sin.”

“Don't make me laugh. What are you? An angel that came here to purge me?” Azul mocked your statement, his sly laugh making them you pout as a reaction. You presumed that having a talk with the leader of Octavinelle would help him sort things out, he was a man that always had much to say after all. This one time, however, he was much more quiet, not to say defensive as if shielding himself from their words. It must have been a great fall, corrupting himself that is. 

“Well if you misbehave once more, I might.” You snickered, a soft smile making their lips curl. “But today, I’m here to talk.” 

Your look was nothing but reassuring. 

“ _Please_ talk to me, Azul.”

The octopus twitched his head slightly to the side, bangs brushing his clothed shoulder, a smile never leaving his handsome face. He was not prepared to have this talk, he was terrified. Usually, Azul would always figure out how to turn tables and be the one with absolute control but this time he felt helpless, cornered by the gentle gaze in front of him. This wasn’t about his sad, troubled past, no. This was about his feelings, dark deepest wishes buried inside his heart, his essence. The dorm leader could feel his stomach twist by the time he opened his mouth to talk.

“... I want it all, angelfish.” The man stood, digits caressing the pitch black leather of his chair. “ To consume, to control. To have every living being wrapped on my finger. To have power over people without the need to threaten, but by giving them a price that needs to be paid.” Both of his gloved fingers reached to caress your cheeks, cupping them as he positioned himself. “I want power, the power to devour. And even though I possess it, It’s never nearly enough.”

Azul presumed you’d be scared, they’d always run away whenever he wore that scary facade of his, but no. You stood there, your smile kept still, so peaceful that it had the resemblance of a doll’s. Hands twitching ever so slightly he took a few steps back to his chair, throwing his body against it with a tired huff. He fixed his hat, mind turning into a whirlwind desperate to oppress, to invert the score. Nothing. That irritated him. 

“So what are you going to do now? Laugh? Be my charming prince and save me from the dragon?” Azul acted defensive once more, a faux smile tainting his lips.

“I think it’s funny. How you picture me as an impeccable saviour, that is.” You crossed your legs, hands resting against your thighs. “When I have as many demons as you do.”

“Oh? How so?”

“You talk so much about having control, about consuming, Azul,” You motioned a little with your hands.” And yet you allowed yourself to become corrupted, be devoured. You talk so much about having people under your control though you can’t even keep those little demons of yours in check.” A pause.”You’re their sire, make them hear and obey. That’s one thing I learned about inner demons.”

“Ah, yes. The voice of expertise, you make things sound so easy, don’t you?”

“I take you for a very clever man, please don’t prove me wrong.”

Azul ultimately groaned, eyes rolling to the side as he secured his forehead with his fingers. That’s why he was so reluctant to have this talk, to have you shooting his chest whilst aiming for his soul. You that weren't even capable of doing magic. _He hated it_ , he felt vulnerable and exposed.

“But aren’t our demons what keep us from stagnating?” Eyes widening for a moment, he stared at the smaller figure in front of him. “They’re not bad… nor good. They’re just… demons.”

“I suppose you’re correct.” He sighed. A mix of emotional exhaustion and relief. You stood up, one of your hands reaching for the octopus’s chin, thumb caressing his velvet skin. Irises lifted in order to see the one that stood in front of him, for once he allowed himself to give a brief, adoring gaze. 

“I’m here with you, for you, Azul. Whenever you need me.” 

“I’m doing a contract for you to sign. Just to be sure—“

“No more contracts— Please?”

“Of course, Angelfish.” He huffed. A hoarse chuckle escaping his lips, his hands brought yours to the soft contact of his lips. Kissing sounds echoing monstros’s lounge empty saloon, he made his way from your palm to your wrists. You shuddered, cheeks earning a pink tone and face twisting to slightly annoyed expression. The tables have turned, _finally_.

“ _And who knows— maybe I can become satisfied by devouring you instead of the world_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reaching so far! Comments and kudos are always welcome if you're pleased with my writing!
> 
> Mmmmuah!☆


End file.
